Nada más importa salvo tu
by Anabelle martinez
Summary: Cuando descubres que tienes un hermano y que además ese hermano se llama Jace Wayland, aprendes a marcar limites. Pero hay veces que las reglas se rompen, sobre todo cuando dos personas lo desean con toda su alma...  2ºlibro


Los personajes son de Cassandra Claire, una escritora muy divertida y original. Yo solo he puesto mi imaginación

* * *

><p>Volvió a trazar con delicadeza las líneas que formaban sus pómulos, apartando de su camino los numerosos bocetos que a estas alturas abarrotaban la mesa. Desde el momento en que la imagen había surgido dentro de ella , su mundo se había tambaleado y se había limitado a seguir sus instintos. Al fin y al cabo dibujar era eso, dejarte llevar por la imaginación, por tus sentimientos, por tu visión del mundo.<p>

Repentinamente Clary arrugó el papel en el que estaba dibujando y con un brusco y violento movimiento lo tiró al suelo. Se levantó del escritorio y, tras un hondo suspiro, estiró sus doloridas y agarrotadas manos .Resultaba muy difícil dibujar a Jace. Normalmente se limitaba a escoger algo de las personas que le llamara la atención y que de alguna forma lo hiciera único. Pero Jace era diferente. A veces no sabía quien era realmente, le confundía. En un principio parecía tan frío, indiferente y odioso pero luego había destellos en su forma de actuar que le decían que no era así

Dibujarlo es tan complicado y frustrante cómo el mismo Jace —se dijo a si misma.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. De forma tan rápida y eficaz que se sorprendió a si misma ,guardó todos los bocetos en su carpeta de dibujo y se sentó en el sofá fingiendo leer una de las revistas de coches de Luke.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Jace, entrando en la habitación.

—Ya lo has hecho —respondió Clary secamente —¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué piensas que voy a querer algo? Simplemente vengo a pasar un rato con mi hermanita—dijo el joven sonriendo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no debía reaccionar así, Clary le lanzó una mirada envenenada—¿O tu también crees que estoy conspirando en tu contra?

—Sabes que no—se limitó a responder mientras ojeaba una página en la que, si no se equivocaba, aparecía un volvo plateado.

—Veo que no estamos de muy buen humor. ¿Has discutido con el mundano? No merece la pena ponerse así Clary, no es más que una ratita.

—El mundano cómo tu dices se llama Simon, y es mi novio . Aunque no veo porque te deba interesar eso—dijo Clary.

—Soy tu hermano y me interesa

—Aunque seas mi hermano no te tengo por qué contar con quién estoy. Además, no veo que tu me cuentes con quién sales, hermanito—dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó Jace con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—No. Y si has venido aquí para pagar tu frustración conmigo puedes irte. Porque te aseguro que no estoy de humor para nadie.

—Sólo he venido a hablar contigo, me preocupo por ti. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos —dijo Jace.

—No vuelvas a decir que eres mi hermano, por favor – ordenó Clary, aunque tenía que reconocer que sonó más como un suplica. No sabría cuanto tiempo podría soportar que el le llamara esa palabra. Solo de pensarlo , se le removía el estómago y le entraban ganas de devolver.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó Jace, mirándola fijamente.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué — respondió Clary con un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo sé, explícamelo tu — respondió Jace, con aire desentendido.

—No te voy a decir nada porque tu ya lo sabes.

—No sé que quieres decir — dijo y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Los nervios de Clary estallaron.

—¡Por favor, Jace para! ¡Sabes también como yo lo que quiero decir! ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Pues te lo voy a decir :Te quiero. Pero no cómo debía de querer a un hermano. Estoy enamorada de ti y me paso todo el día pensando e...—comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de Jace.

La besó con fiereza y rabia mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra él para que no se apartara. Pero no era necesario, porque Clary lejos de querer alejarse le correspondió al beso con todo el dolor y la frustración contenidos. Cuando ya no podían apenas respirar, Clary se separó bruscamente del joven y le lanzó una mirada colérica

—¿Que has hecho? — dijo articulando cada silaba con total reprobación

—Nada que tu no quisieses— se limitó a responder Jace.

—Te odio —murmuró Clary

—Yo más—respondió Jace.

Y volvieron a besarse. Pero esta vez con delicadeza, intentando transmitir todo el amor que guardaban en su interior. Cuando el beso acabó , se separaron lentamente intentando grabar en su memoria este momento. Porque ambos sabían que nunca se repetiría.

* * *

><p>Si os gusta dejad reviews, plis...<p> 


End file.
